disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Make Your Mark
Make You Mark - to piosenka Drewa Ryana Scotta i znajduje się na ścieżce dźwiękowej drugiego sezonu - Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance. Piosenka została również wcześniej używana w otwarciu do pierwszego konkursu tanecznego serialu Taniec rządzi - Make Your Mark: Ultimate Dance Off. Występowanie * Obóz taneczny Tekst We'll make a mark, we'll make a mark (we're gonna) We'll make a mark, we'll make a mark (on the dancefloor) We'll make a mark, (we're gonna) we'll make a mark (on the dancefloor) We'll make a mark, we'll make a mark Show time, strobe lights (strobe lights!) Good life, feels right we're dancing (we're dancing right now) Nothing could be better now, (nothing's better) oh yeah (no, no nothing's better) We could do whatever we like and get crazy If you wanna hang, alright, be my baby Take me around the world like Superman, save me Braver, stronger like the Navy, daily Please don't try to fake it, only truth and lights, creations Spread the love, no heart is vacant In the end we'll all be saying "we gonna" Make your mark, make your mark on the dance floor Make your mark, make your mark on the dance floor It's time, it's time to start it up Give all you got no matter what Make your mark, make your mark on the dance floor Make your mark, make your mark on the dance floor Tonight we're gonna let it show We are, we are unstoppable Oh ohh oh oh, we'll make a mark Oh ohh oh oh, on the dance floor Oh ohh oh oh, we'll make a mark Oh ohh oh oh, on the dance floor Livin' legends, movin' Doin' whatever (we're gonna change the world) Tonight we gon' set it off, (set it off) oh yeah (oh, set it off) Spiralin' out and I'm wildin' out All these crazy people gettin' loud and out I step out on the scene 'cause I'm ready now R-ready now, r-ready now I'm showin' 'em, tellin' 'em where I'm from, from, from I'm taking control, getting what I want 'cause we are Make your mark, make your mark on the dance floor Make your mark, make your mark on the dance floor It's time, it's time to start it up Give all you got no matter what Make your mark, make your mark on the dance floor Make your mark, make your mark on the dance floor Tonight we're gonna let it show We are, we are unstoppable We'll make a mark, (wilding now) we'll make a mark (louding now) We'll make a mark, (ready now) we'll make a mark (oh ready now!) We'll make a mark, (wilding now) we'll make a mark (louding now) We'll make a mark, (ready now) we'll make a mark (we are...!) Make your mark, make your mark on the dance floor Make your mark, make your mark on the dance floor It's time, it's time to start it up Give all you got no matter what Make your mark, make your mark on the dance floor Make your mark, make your mark on the dance floor Tonight we're gonna let it show We are, we are unstoppable Oh ohh oh oh, we'll make a mark Oh ohh oh oh, on the dance floor Oh ohh oh oh, we'll make a mark Oh ohh oh oh, on the dance floor Kategoria:Piosenki